Wally Walrus
Wally Walrus (conhecido no Brasil como Mateus ) é um personagem fictício do desenho animado Woody Woodpecker (br: O Show do Pica-Pau), criado em 1944.Tem aparência de Morça e nacionalidade Sueca, sua refeição favorita é Almondegas Suecas. Aparições 1944 The Beach Nut (O Doido da Praia) Ski for Two (Ski Para Dois) 1945 Chew-Chew Baby (Uma Dama Muito Fina) The Dippy Diplomat (O Famoso Diplomata) 1946 Bathing Buddies (Hora do Banho) The Reckless Driver (Motorista Desleixado) 1947 Smoked Hams (Presuntos Defumados) Well Oiled (Roubando Gasolina ) Overture to William Tell (A Abertura Da Chamada de William Tell) 1948 The Mad Hatter (A Cartola) Banquet Busters (O Fila Bóia) Wacky-Bye Baby (Hora do Bebê) Dog tax Dodgers (Imposto para Cachorro) Kiddie koncert (Concerto Maluco) 1951 Sleep Happy (Durma Bem) Slingshot 6 7/8 (Campeão do Estilingue) The Woody Woodpecker Polka (A Polka do Pica-Pau ) 1952 Stage Hoax (O Grande Logro) 1953 What's Sweepin (Varre-Varre ) Operation Sawdust (Operação Serragem) Bucaneer Woodpecker (Pica-Pau, O Pirata) 1961 Mais Peixe Para o Willy(Clash and Carry) Trutas tratantes(Tricky Trout) 1999/2000/2001 Guerra é Guerra (Wiener Wars) TV a Cabo (Cable Ace) Fantasma (Woody's Ship of Ghouls) Você Vai Comer Isto? (Ya Gonna Eat That?) Barata Mais Amiga (Brother Cockroach) Um Grande Engano (He Wouldn't Woody) A Realeza de Leôncio (Wally's Royal Riot) Sonambulismo (Sleepwalking Woody) Dando um Gelo (Silent Treatment) No Topo (Over the Top) Dores Falsas (Painfaker) Crítica Construtiva (Everybody's a Critic) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) Winnie no Baile (Winnie at Ball) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) Mau Tempo (Bad Weather) Pica-Pau Automático (Automatic Woody) Encontro com o Destino (Date with Destiny) Na Estrada de Ferro (Whistle Stop Woody) Jogo de Golf (Tee Time) O Gênio da Lâmpada (Mirage Barrage) Isca e Gancho (Bait & Hook) (episódio do Picolino) 2000/2001 Será que Vai Nevar? (Cabin Fever) Cirrano de Pica-Pau (Cyrano de Woodpecker) Cobertos de Óleo (Foiled in Oil) Me Engana que Eu Gosto! (Eenie, Meany, Out You Go!) Trocando de Corpos (FrankenWoody) Ensopado de Pica-Pau (The Meany Witch Project) (episódio de Knothead & Splinter) Nem Sempre o Cliente (Inn Trouble) Vida de Cão (K-9, Woody-0) Luzes, Câmera, Ação (Take my Close-ou Mr. Walrus) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) Tal Pai, Filho Nem Tanto (Like Father, Umlike Son) Meany Vai se Mudar (Meany Side of the Street) O Ataque das Formigas (Ant Rant) Deixando a Desejar (Wishful Thiking) Basta Pedir ao Tio (Just Say Uncle) Mega na Cozinha (Kitchen Magician) (episódio de Winnie Pica-Pau) Grudado em Você (Stuck on You) A Cura (That Healing Feeling) Nado Nada Sincronizado (Sync or Swim) A Grande Corrida (Dirty Derby) (episódio de Knothead e Splinter) A Ilha de Gelo (The Ice Rage) Este Lugar É Meu (This Seat's Taken) Rainha do Nilo (Queen of the Nilo) (episódios de Winnie Pica-Pau) Quem Salvou o Natal? (Twelve Lies of Christmas) 2002/2003 Pica-Pau na Floresta (Woodsy Woody) A Maldição do Soluço (Hiccup-Ed) Nascido para ser Pica-Pau (Born to be Woody) Meany é um Robô (Mechanical Meany) Viajante de Primeira Viagem (Infrequent Flyer) Montanha de Velocidade do Demônio Montanha (Speed Demon Mountain) Dublagens Original (Estados Unidos) William Demarest(1944-1948) Dal Mckennon(1951,1953) Paul Frees(1953,1961) Daws Butler(no Spook-A-Nanny) Billy West(1999-2003) No Brasil Luiz Perrone Domício Costa Eleu Salvador Borges de Barros Categoria:Pica-pau Categoria:Personagens do Pica-Pau Categoria:Pica-pau e sua turma